Afterlife
by Jinxed Ravyn
Summary: Spoilers for DH! Harry saw 'King's Cross', so what did Fred see? May be continued for other characters if I get enough reviews.


Afterlife

Summary: Spoilers for DH! Harry saw 'King's Cross', so what did Fred see?? May be continued for other characters if I get enough reviews.

Disclaimer: I own nothing here, but the plot. J.K. is a genius which I am not.

A/N: Hello! And I hope people like this because it came into my head when I was reading DH for the second time. XD And thanks to my beta Shocks!!

Fred Weasley was dead. And apparently, from what he could see, was in Hogwarts. Strangely enough.

Taking a robe from where it appeared, he put it on. He heard a chuckle, a snort and full blown laughter.

Turning around he saw James 'Prongs' Potter, Sirius 'Padfoot' Black, and Remus 'Moony' Lupin.

He stared. Sirius and James were dead. So Lupin must be too. He wasn't sure what to say. Granted he had died not too long ago, it was understandable.

"Where am I?" They sighed, apparently lots people asked this. Which you would when you died. But still.

"Fred, this is where you make your choice. Your life was taken from you in a horrible and brutal way. You had no way to protect yourself. We died accepting our fates, you didn't get that chance." Lupin spoke quietly. It was obvious that he hated the fact that he had left his son. Just like James would have.

"Fred, you have to understand. We can't make his choice for you. We are just here to help you choose it." Sirius had spoke next. He knew that Fred didn't like to be controlled, just like himself, James, Remus and Harry.

Next James spoke. He seemed unsure of how to say the next words.

"Fred, you can choose to go on. To enter into this next life, to continue into your next adventure. Or you can choose to stay behind, to live as a ghost. If you do, you will not be allowed to move on. You can move on only when it is felt that you have completed your purpose. Choose wisely."

Fred looked from one Marauder to the next.

"Can I talk to you, until I have chosen?"

"Yes you can"

Fred sighed. He didn't know what to do.

"What do you think? About your choice?"

They looked at each other and sighed. James however was the one who spoke for them.

"Fred, we died fighting for a cause we believed in. We knew what would happen when we did it. We knew we were going to die. You however, didn't. We chose to move on because we felt we had lived our life to the fullest and did what we wanted to do."

Fred pondered. Did he want to move on, not knowing what had happened to his family? To never see them again? No, he didn't.

He knew what his choice was.

"I want to become a ghost. But where will I be?"

They smiled, happy that he thought it out.

"It will be Hogwarts. Since that is the place you died. But you may also be allowed to visit the places that you have went to in your lifetime. Like the Burrow. But only places you visisted when you were alive, nowhere else." Sirius spoke up, he knew that he wanted to be able to see his family again.

Fred grinned.

"So the next adventure then?"

They held out their hands, surrounded in a white glow. They led him through the light, like walking down a tunnel.

Then he saw black.

He opened his eyes. It was the day after the battle. People were still asleep in the Great Hall.

He saw his family, awake and sitting with Harry, Hermione and some of the teachers.

He floated towards them, it was a strange feeling floating he thought. Kind of weird.

He was infront of them, Professor McGonnagul thinking it was just a ghost passing through ignored him. But when he didn't go away she seemed annoyed.

"What are you doing?" She said, in a very annoyed tone. Not looking at him.

"Why Minnie, and here was me thinking that you loved me."

She looked up, that had gotten her attention.

"Fred?" She had spoken louder than she meant to.

The Weasley's – with Harry and Hermione – looked up at her exclamation. They seemed shocked. Before it dawned on them. He was a ghost.

"Oh Fred!" Ginny looked like she wanted to hug him, but knew she couldn't.

He smirked at her though.

"Why Gin, look at it this way, at least I'll still be able to annoy Filch!"

A/N: So yep this is it. I think it turned out ok-ish.

Review pleeeeeeeease!

And if you think that I should do other characters then please say so. And say who you would like me to do!

So remember to review!

Jinx


End file.
